Listen
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Songfic. Gabriel wished they would just listen. Stop fighting, nobody had to die, just listen to each other. But it was too late now. Gabriel was broken and it is all their fault.


**So I have been listening to this song for the past hour and I love it and couldn't help but think that it fit with Gabriel... So.. Anyway I made a songfic! I got the lyrics from ! They own it all, the song and words! Well Beyonce owns the song and lyrics... Ok.. You get it... **

* * *

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

Do you know what its like? To watch as the beings who raised you turn against each other and the main purpose for the entire existence is to kill one another. To watch as the ones you looked up to most either turned crazy or betrayed one anther. Things had been fine, great in fact, until the Humans came along. Then dad asked everyone to love them more then himself and Luci just couldn't do it and now everyone was being forced to pick a side.

Sure, Lucifer shouldn't have snuck into the playpen and gotten Eve to eat the apple, but really? Is this what it meant to be apart of the family?

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning_

_To find release_

Gabriel had tried to make them all see reason, there as no reason to go to these extremes. Sure Lucifer was a jerk sometimes, but he wasn't evil. He tired to make it heard, everything, but it was almost like he was shouting and nothing was coming out. Like he had no voice, invisible. Nobody listened to a word he said.

The fights, injuries, threats. Everything because of a stupid bunch of humans. His entire family was being torn apart from the inside out and nobody but him seemed to notice.

_Oh,_

_The time has come_

_For my dreams to be heard_

He dreamed of a place where there was no fighting. Where he wouldn't be forced to pick a side or die for not in the near future. Where brother didn't turn against brother. Where family still meant family. And if he couldn't find that here then..

He left.

If his dreams needed to come true he had to do it himself. He couldn't do it, alright. You can't make someone chose between the two beings who had raised him who would get killed or live. You just couldn't. It wasn't right.

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own_

_All cause you won't_

_Listen..._

Even after his departure from Heaven, Gabriel was constantly reminded of the impending war. Shortly after he landed on the safe clam place he felt it. The sharp pain in his grace. Lucifer had fallen and and... Tears formed in his eyes to which he quickly wiped away. He wouldn't shed another tear for any of them.

They didn't deserve that.

_Listen,_

_I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

It was happening all over again. Those stupid Winchesters had gotten themselves involved in something they had no business being involved in and worst of all they had released Lucifer. The war was back now, everyone was once again being forced to choose sides. This is where Gabriel finds himself at a cross road of sorts because he knows, he knows its only a matter of time.

_And I've tried and tried_

_To say what's on my mind_

_You should have known_

Dean was right on some extremely disrespectful level, he was a coward for running away. But he had only known Sam for some thirty odd years. Gabriel, he had known Michael and Lucifer for decades, longer even. They had practically raised him.

But he was brought into it. Not for the Winchesters, not for Castiel no matter how pitiful the seraph was, no he was finally made to choose a side. And his decision was neither of the ones who still had the guts to call themselves his family, he choose the humans. And it had gotten him killed.

_Oh,_

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I gotta find my own._

You'd think that he would have stayed dead, right? Well no. Dad had a sick sense of humor so here Gabriel found himself watching as his brothers finally hacked it out. the war of all wars, the death of all deaths and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Absolutely nothing. He simply couldn't believe it.

Why couldn't they just apologize. Mike for being such a stiff and Luci for being an ass. Gabriel still found himself in the same position he had been in all that time ago, screaming and trying to get their attention, to avoid having to witness them kill each other.

_You should have listened_

_There is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died_

_So long ago_

But just like all that time ago, he was still being ignored. Invisible. But he had changed, he wasn't the same person now as he was back then. He screamed. Loud and angelic. Enough to make everything stop and look over. Enough to make Michael and Lucifer stop mid blow and turn to look at him.

Damn the hotness behind his eyes that turned to tears that were no doubt currently streaming down his face. Why did this always happen. His voice gave out as he screamed. He stood there, silently, sobs racking his body as he fell to his knees.

What had his family turned into? Why couldn't it just all stop?

_Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or worked_

_Into your own_

_All cause you won't_

_Listen..._

Nobody or thing dared move. Michael and Lucifer stood frozen to the spot. Everywhere you looked all fighting had halted. Gabriel couldn't move, couldn't speak, just couldn't. He looked up at them with tears stained cheeks and red puffy green eyes. How couldn't the just listen to each other? Why couldn't they just listen?

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't..._

_If you won't..._

He didn't want to run away again. He wasn't a coward despite what Dean Winchester thought. But he wasn't above it. He would do it just so he didn't have to see the final blow.

"...Ju-Just stop...Please..."

He sounded more pitiful then he would have liked. Gabriel rubbed his hands through his hair as he stared up at them and they stared back. He was done. With the fighting, the deaths, the mourning, everything. He was tired so very tired. He just wanted everything to stop.

"Gabriel?"

They were kneeling by him now. Finally listening it seemed. After they had broken their entire family they finally listen.

"..Just stop it ok..."

_listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I've started but I will complete_

_Oh_

The swords had been dropped and left to where they landed as the eldest knelt next to the baby, their baby. Gabriel didn't cry, he didn't sob, he didn't do anything. He was done, finished. They had done this to him. Their fun loving, energetic, baby brother was broken. And it was all their fault.

Gabriel was broken.

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you've made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I gotta find my own,_

_My own._

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope it was ok!**


End file.
